isle_of_lostfandomcom-20200214-history
AS-240 Main Battle Rifle
Specifactions *Cartridge: 7.62×51mm *Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Rate of fire: 700–800 rounds/min *Muzzle velocity: 950 m/s *Effective firing range: 800 m, 1100m with optics * Feed system: 15-round detachable box magazine(240), 30-round detachable magazine (240M) *Sights: Flip rear sight, "Stand out" front sight (240); ACOGx5 scope, "Stand out" front sight (240M) * *Weight 7.1 lb empty; 8.3 lb w/ loaded magazine * *Length 46.3 in (240), 43.5 in (240M) * *Barrel length 25 in (240), 22 in (240M) Development The AS-240 rifle, offically named the Automatic Sevlious 240 Main Battle Rifle, is an battle rifle in service in the Isle of Lost Army and many of its allies and supported states. First released in 1982, the AS-240 has since seen several new models and many different varients. AS-240 can be directly follow it's heritage to the AS-222, the primary MBR of the I.L military from 1959 to 1980. The AS-222 and AS-240 have many similar qualities, because the 240 is essentially built off the 222. Composite materials and a new reciever system allow the 240 to be lighter and much stronger than its predecessor. Deployment First seeing combat in the Alkabar Pirate War of 1993, the AS-240 was used with astounding success by the Army during the beach head on Alkabar and the urban warfare in Shalauh City that followed. Inital models did run into problems with magazine size and the poor choice of a folding stock. Stock issues were immediately fixed, but the 15 round mag would remain a part of the AS-240 until the overheating problems caused by firing too many of the large rounds at once were remedied in the AS-240M. The final major war that the 240 saw combat in while in the hands of the I.L military was the Third Kyromanian War of 1995-1997. However, by 1996 the 240M had been released and offically replaced the 240M and surplus 240s were stockpiled away. Revolutionary Weapon In 2002, the I.L Government passed the "Patroit Bill" which declared that Isle of Lost would support freedom fighters. Part of this new bill, was the 240 Act, which approved of the shipment of over 25 million of the stockpiled 240s to revolutions supported by the I.L government. This bill is still supported today, and many various revolutions and young countries use the AS-240 as their main battle rifle. Varients: XAS-08: '''Test bed prototype for AS-240. Only four created. '''XAS-240: Prototype and weapon demonstrator for the AS-240 AS-240: First standard model adopted, often refered to as the AS-240 Rhino. Over 35 million in service or stockpiled. XAS-240T: '''Weapon demonstrator for the AS-240M model. 2 built. '''AS-240M: '''Current standard issue MBR for the I.L military and a few forgien nations. Over 22 million in service and more being built. '''AS-240F: Future model of the AS-240 or test bed for AS-300 (rumored). In development. Other Varients: ASR-50: '''Sniper-Rifle varient of the AS-240 '''ASR-55: 'Sniper Rifle varient of the AS-240'M SS-10: Automatic shotgun based off the AS-240. Maxwell A1: '''Civilian version (3-round burst and simi-automatic only) Users: '''Isle of Lost: 21 Million AS-240Ms in active service. Around 1.5 million AS-240s in active service. Republic of Ruolnik: 3.4 million AS-240s in active service, 60,000 AS-240Ms in service. *More to come*